User blog:FaelinDarksun/Učeníčka: 6. kapitola
Týždne a mesiace ubiehali a do Southshoru sa dostávali správy od vojska Aliancie, ktoré odišlo z mesta krátko po príchode elfov. Najprv zaznamenali úspechy, vytlačili nemŕtvych z Dalaranu a južného Silverpinu, taktiež obsadili ruiny Tarren Millu, hoci nezostalo veľa ľudí, ktorí by sa tam mohli vrátiť a mesto zostalo opustené. Potom ale prišli horšie správy o vojsku nemŕtvych postupujúcom na juh, kde ho na jednej strane odrazil lord Garithos a na druhej elfský princ Sunstrider. Potom sa ale niečo stalo a elfovia zrazu ušli a boli vyhlásení za zradcov. Potom sa ľudia a trpaslíci vydali na sever do oblasti Tirisfalu a následne správy prestali byť posielané. Po nejakom čase sa k nim vrátilo niekoľko utečencov z vojska, hovoriacich o hrôzach, ktoré stretli, o démonoch, ktorí ich ovládli a o vojne medzi nemŕtvymi, vzbúreneckými nemŕtvymi a nemŕtvymi, ktorých ovládali démoni. Vraveli o tom, ako maršál Garithos uzavrel dohodu s nejakou Sylvanas a dokonca dobyli mesto Lordaeron od démonov, len aby boli zradení nemŕtvymi. Lord Othmar Garithos bol zabitý svojimi spojencami a jeho vojsko z veľkej časti zničené. Krátko po odchode vojska Strahad a Menara dostali správu od osoby, s ktorou sa rozprávali a následne dali Lydii týždeň voľna. Nechceli o tom veľmi hovoriť, len spomenuli, že démoni už nie sú problém. O niekoľko mesiacov prišla do Southshoru správa, že démonov porazili ľudia, orkovia a nejakí iní elfovia. Medzitým sa Lydia učila o mágii, ale trvalo jej dlho, kým sa vôbec naučila teóriu. Menara jej hovorila, že je to prirodzené, že ako niekto, kto sa so štúdiom mágie nestretol, sa musí mesiace, možno aj roky učiť predtým, než sa vôbec dostane ku skutočným kúzlam. Navyše keď popritom vykonáva práce v ich dome, hoci ich množstvo sa pomaly zmenšovalo, ako ju černokňažníci pomaly začali brať viac ako učeníčku a menej ako slúžku. Hoci sa svet okolo rýchlo menil, v meste plynul život tak, ako predtým. Ľudia rybárčili, chovali zvieratá, pestovali plodiny, obchodovali s Hillsbradom, ktorý zostal tiež vojnou nedotknutý, a tiež s baníkmi v neďalekom dole. Niektorí sa dokonca začali zaujímať, čo robia ľudia v malom domčeku na okraji mesta, prečo ich takmer nevidieť na trhoch a spoločenských udalostiach, kam občas idú za nocí a podobné veci. Strahad a Menara sa síce snažili všetko utajiť, ale zdalo sa, že po mesiacoch v Southshore si ľudia začínajú všímať prítomnosť černokňažníkov. Keď sa ich na to spýtala, odvetili jej len, že už pripravujú alternatívu. Prezradili jej dokonca meno osoby, s ktorou hovorili cez magickú guľu. Išlo o nejakú Babagayu, gnómku, ktorá bola Strahadovou majsterkou a bola na západe, v zemi zvanej Kalimdor, kde hľadá vhodné miesto pre ich nové sídlo. Počas tohto obdobia sa začali zhovárať aj s niekým iným, ktorého označili len ako Matera, a vyzeralo to, že ho veľmi uznávajú. „Je to jeden z najvýznamnejších démonológov súčasnosti,“ povedala jej raz Menara, „Už nejaký čas hľadá skupinu černokňažníkov, s ktorou by mohol spolupracovať mimo prostredia jeho domoviny, kde je omnoho ľahšie takých ako on odhaliť, hlavne ak sú v skupine. Strahad je z toho celý bez seba. Dúfame, že do niekoľko mesiacov bude všetko pripravené a my sa budeme môcť dostať do lepšieho prostredia, kde nebude potreba sa tak skrývať.“ Skutočne, po dvoch mesiacov od ich rozhovoru jej Strahad a Menara povedali, nech si zbalí svoje veci. O dva dni zakotvila v Southshore loď, ktorá smerovala z Menethilu do prístavu na východe Kalimdoru. Dom opustili nasledujúci deň pred svitaním, nesúc so sebou všetko, čo mohli. Vyšli na palubu, kde Strahad dal plný mešec kapitánovi a zašiel do podpalubia. Loď vytiahla kotvu, vzdialila sa od móla a vyplávala na otvorené more. Lydia sa ešte chvíľu pozerala na Southshore a potom si všimla, že spoza mesta stúpa dym. „Nesmie po nás nič zostať,“ povedala Menara, „Pamätaj si to, vždy keď opustíš nejaké miesto, je dobré po sebe zničiť všetko. Nikdy nevieš, či sa po tvojich stopách niekto nevydá a nebude po nich postupovať, až kým sa k tebe nedostane.“ „Neuvedomia si ale, že sme odišli na lodi?“ spýtala sa Lydia. „V dome sme nechali tri telá. Neboj sa, boli to banditi, na ktorých sme raz natrafili v lese a ponechali si ich pre prípade potreby. Až oheň vyhasne, nájdu len úlomky kostí a povedia si, že tí čudáci asi robili niečo s temnou mágiou, pochovajú čo zostane niekde mimo cintorína a o mesiac si o tom budú rozprávať akurát prehnané príbehy, na ktorých nebude takmer nič pravdy. Ale na to teraz netreba myslieť. Pred nami je nový začiatok, spolu s ďalšími ako sme my na mieste, kde sa nebudeme musieť skrývať.“ „A ako sa volá to miesto?“ spýtala sa Lydia. „Ratchet.“ Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu